1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for selectively heating or cooling the human body trunk which is adapted to be worn under outer protective equipment or clothing items such as a so-called bulletproof vest or jacket, fireman or firefighter garb, bio/chemical protective suit, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In many situations an individual may find it necessary or highly desirable to wear protective gear such as a bulletproof vest for a policeman or fire protection gear for a fireman, for example. Such gear, although highly useful and even life protecting, is uncomfortable when worn for a length of time especially during warm or humid weather.
It is therefore a desideratum to provide a means and method of supplementing protective gear with cooling/heating equipment that alleviates uncomfortable aspects of wearing the gear resulting from an increase or decrease in the wearer's temperature while wearing the gear.